officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:There's more to us than you'll ever know. ~RP./@comment-99.248.102.185-20120329211456
"I will answer your questions," Gargoyle says firmly. "First of all - yes. There are more like you. But they have not awakened yet. They are not close to. You see, you all landed on different days. It was designed like this. Some of the pods circled the Earth a few times, undetectable by the Makaiians or the Humans, before landing. And so, it is natural that you will awaken your powers at different times. Also, your powers will grow stronger if you befriend each other. That is the reason why your powers showed themselves today. You two have become friends." I look at Hikari, and then back at Gargoyle. She continues. "Those birds can't find them yet. And believe me, yes, there are much, much worse things out there, to deal with." She brushes her hair back to reveal a long scar that ran from the back of her head, down her shoulder. "I have encountered many. They are a Makaiian breed. They have a much harsher terrain on their planets; and therefore the animals have learned to be harsher, too." "And the people," I add, almost certain that what I say is true. "And the people," she agrees. "I should know, for I am one. But I was softer inside, and did not agree with their ways. And so I joined the Runians, and became a spy for them." She leans back against the couch. "Makaiians are more known for their strength, physically. A lot of their forty or so planets are covered in molten lava. And yet they still survive there. There are even creatures who swim in it. Live in it, can breathe in it. They are very tough. And excel at creating new weaponry. They have many terrifying weapons, some I have seen, some I haven't." "However, the Runians are a more intellegent people. What they lack in physical strength they make up for in knowledge. They could create the same weapons as the Makaiians. And some even helped, once or twice. But many of them, though they could, do not wish to, as they are a more peaceful society. If Makaiio is fire, Runus is water." I sit here, absorbing all of this. I seem to be the opposite of Hikari; she's asking questions, and I'm sitting here, catatonic. I'm... an alien? I'm not from Earth? What? I don't understand! "The three galaxies do not generally interact with each other. Not much, only the government meetings. But things have changed, since the war started..." she sighs. "And Makaiio is winning. They have Runus in their grasp. Time will only tell if they will attack here. We don't know what it is, but there's something about Earth that makes them uneasy. It might be the fact that most citizens here have no knowledge of the other galaxies - excepting you," she says to Mikey, who's face is pale white. Though his eyes shine with interest, glimmering with anticipation at what will happen next. Easy for him to be like that. He's not the magical girl tasked with saving two entire galaxies she didn't know existed until about a moment ago. "And so, we must find the others." Gargoyle brushes her hair back over her scar, which I'd been trying to avoid looking at. Pretty fearsome. "They are somewhere in this town, or around it... And once we do, it'll be time for Runus to finally win this war..." I feel like I've been punched int he stomach. War. In space. Me. A savior. Aaah. My brain was freaking out, while my outer self was like stone. But then I remember something. "Wait," I say. "So.... Makaiio is scared of attacking Earth? Why so? It can't be because of our indifference to the other galaxies, can it?" "When I was gathering information from one of their sub-bases, I did hear something..." Gargoyle says. "They are afraid to anger Earth. Not humans. But the Earth itself. I think... They don't want to damage it. Because there's something there - here - that they want..."